1. Background--Field of the Invention
This invention relates to containers for plants. This invention holds water for a lengthy period of time and the plant(s) can "drink" the water from the soil which is moistened through water reservoirs inside the planter, via a sponge, disposed between the water and the soil, from where the plant draws its nutrients. Another version of the invention has holes instead of a sponge, or any porous material.
2. Background--Description of Related Art
There exists many types of plant holders in the public domain. There also exist planters called self watering planters (U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,903,644, 4,001,967, etc. . . ). Some of these require vacuum construction to work properly. This applicant's does not. Many of the prior patents rely on vacuum pressure to water the plants. This invention does not require vacuums. U.S. Pat. No. 4,286,408 uses a means of condensation and solar heat to water the plant(s). None of the other planters utilize a sponge to moisten the soil, as does this applicants invention.